Chrysanthe and the Trojan Horse
by jennbaurys
Summary: Chrysanthe finds herself on the shores of Troy during the Trojan War. She meets the great warrior Achilles and his cousin Patroclus. She witnesses what happens in Troy up close and personal. I do not own the characters or story of Troy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Troy, or the characters. Enjoy the short story! Read and review. Really, this is my first fan fiction.

Chapter 1

I sighed as I remained absolutely bored out of my mind in my theater class. We were writing an essay on any movie we wanted. It was more of a critique, what we liked, what we would have changed, the acting quality, the prop quality. A bunch of technical stuff that doesn't even matter in my life. I stared at my mac screen, the blinking line at the top of the page. I had chosen Troy to write about. It was my favorite movie so I thought it'd be easier; however I was not a very strong writer. I was eager to start but had no idea as to what I could say about it. _I should have chosen a __**different **__movie._ I thought to myself. I tapped the keys anxiously making sure not to push the them down as I began to think about the movie some. _Brad Pitt was soooo hot_. I thought _I wonder if Achilles was a blonde_. I could not concentrate.

My teacher flung herself to the center of the room. "Okay guys, have this done by next Wednesday" she said as she hustled us out, early. It was suspiciously weird considering she liked to hold onto us late. But I left; I folded my laptop and just left. I was headed for the Dorms in a hurry as I tried to get my laptop into my bag. "Chrysie!" called a voice. I glanced back, it was Glen. The sweet, quirky geek with nerdy glasses. He caught up with me "Chrysie, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry Glen, I have a huge paper to write." Which wasn't that big of a lie, I mean how big was it going to be, I don't know, I hadn't even started it yet.

"I'll write it for you. Just have a cup of coffee with me." he pleaded.

Harmless, I thought. "Okay." I followed him to the café stand.

We sat at the cliché college fountain and chatted up about skin deep issues. I liked Glen, but he could get rather annoying. I was not into him, I was single and I liked to keep it that way.

"Chrysie? Are you listening?" he asked as he waved a hand in front of me.

"Huh? Yeah, that sucks." I checked my phone as I then picked up my stuff, "Sorry Glen, I have to go."

"Can I come with?"

"Unless you're up for a shopping spree"

"Oh… eww…" He said and walked away. I knew that it would get him to leave me alone. As nerdy as he was I made sure I used that excuse as often as I could.

I looked up at the sky; it was quite dismal in and of itself. _Great_ I thought _it's going to rain_. I put my stuff in my room as I then changed into a chiton, I really liked them, I had bought this one at a thrift store, and it was a cream colored fabric. I then went for a drive to the woods by the college. It was so peaceful there.

I entered the woods, the rich green ferns were flicked with dew. I was really attuned with nature. I sat on a rock and looked down into the pool. The longer I looked, the more I saw it. There was sword clashing and bronze armor.

I tried to shake the images from my mind as I giggled to myself about this. It was not uncommon for me to see things like this. Only when I looked back into this pool of water I realized that the image remained. I reached out for the water, expecting the ripples to make them dissipate. Only I kinda fell through. I felt myself falling, and then I was submerged in water. Salty water, I was in the ocean. I began swimming to the sandbar, fighting sucking waves and the drag beneath me; I forced myself to ride the wave toward land. I crawled upon shore and lay there, absolutely exhausted over the battle with the waves. The sand was warm and the sun was hot on my back, sand stuck to my cheek. I could hear the yelling of battle-raged men in the nearby. My eyes were closing before me, there was a man approaching me but it was all too blurry for me to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke in a canvas tent with a bronze skinned man sitting across the way eating what looked like an apple. I sat up quickly "Where am I?" I looked at his attire "When am I?"

"Nice to see that you have risen from my roll." He said, referencing the skins I was laying on.

"Who are you?"

"I am—wait you don't know who I am?" he looked down at me from a proud introduction.

"Um… no, that is why I asked."

"I'm Achilles."

"A-A-Achilles? Not auh. Get out." I stumbled over my words. He turned to walk out of the tent. "Where are you going?"

He turned, "You told me to get out."

_Oh yeah, they don't—wait this is Greece? Crap, I'm—I've time traveled somehow _"Don't leave, sorry I was confused."

"Seemingly so." He said as he sat down in front of me. It was then I noticed his features, he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen and dirty blonde hair, muscles densely rippled his body. I nearly melted; I reached out to touch him with an outstretched hand. He mirrored me, our hands met. "You're real." I breathed. He looked at me funny.

"Did you hit your head out there? Aren't you a Trojan woman?" I felt my eyes widen as I realized the reality of things. I _was_ in ancient Greece, sitting in front of Brad Pitt's character.

I had to think fast, I tried to recall the entire movie and several other similar movies. I shook my head as I tried to think faster. I played with my long curly black hair; I played with a single curl as he stared at me, looking deep into my green eyes. He reached for my hand to stop my fidgeting as he asked me my name. I froze at first as he grabbed my hand and set it down in my lap. "I'm Chrysi—Chrysanthe"

"Welcome. You must be starving Chrysanthe. Stay here." He waved a hand in front of me as he then vanished.

He called me by my full name, not Chrysie. It was strange, but I felt a warm sensation fill my being as I waited for him to come back. I sat there as I waited, I looked at my fingers, nail polish. That didn't exist yet I don't think. I quick was trying to make it come off. Scraping it off with my fingernails, the underwire in my bra poked through _you __**got**_ _to be kidding_ I thought. I grabbed the back and unhooked it. I then looked back at the tent flap, nothing. I dug a quick hole to hide the bra beneath the sand. I hoped I was small enough that I'd still look decent without one. The flap opened and I sat quickly on top of the skins as I looked at him.

"I don't want you to go out there if you can help it okay?" he looked at me with concern as he handed me the plate made of clay. There _was_ an apple there. I ate that first. It was so crunchy and sweet. I went after some salted meat next. I ate like I'd never eaten before. It was pretty good seeing as gourmet food was not a priority. When I had finished he handed me a skin filled with wine. I was a freshman in college and I was legally drinking wine. I never wanted to go back if this was how it was going to be. "So Chrysanthe, where are you from?"

"Where are you from?" I asked quickly.

"Thessaly."

"Me too." I said "How come I never saw you before?"

"How come I've never seen you?" he questioned over me.

I shrugged. "I dunno." _Mental facepalm_ I thought, _just gave yourself away_. "I was a stowaway on your boat."

"How weren't you discovered?"

"I'm good at blending in."

"In that dress how can you pass off as a warrior." I shrugged; I didn't want him to batter me with questions. My theater teacher did that enough. I tried something else.

"Well, I'm actually not from here. But you wouldn't know how to get me home if I told you." I breathed. He moved closer, intrigued by my words, I continued "I just want to stay here. I don't know how I got here nor do I know how to get back home. So I guess until I figure that out this will have to be home."

"Well the boats only have just docked a month ago. I don't know how long it will be until I go home again."

I looked into his blue eyes, utterly captivated; the man was no more than twenty. His skin was so warm his armor seemed to have been molded to him; it wasn't until there was a call outside his tent that either of us realized that we were incredibly close to each other. He quickly stood and exited the tent leaving me alone once more. I could hear two men talking; eager to eavesdrop I walked up to the edge and began listening in. They were talking about the battle, _I should be taking notes _I thought to myself, _for your paper, if you ever do get back home_. I sighed quietly as I tried to concentrate on what they were discussing.

I must have gotten the tail end of the conversation because the flap opened and he walked into me. Flattening us both on the ground, "I'm sorry." I whispered to him. "I was just curious."

He got up brushing sand from his armor then helping me to my feet again. "It's okay. I understand." This was not what I was expecting from him. "Could you untie my armor?" he lifted his large arm. Obediently I went up to him and tried to undo the knot. I was not used to this. But I got one knot undone, eventually.

By the time I got the armor off we were both dreadfully worn out. I saw him stiffen as he tried to stretch. I walked up behind him and began to massage into his muscles, lathered in dried sweat and knotted tight his muscles still impressed me. "You are gifted." He stated.

"No I'm not." I thought aloud.

"Do you have foresight?"

"What?"

"Can you see into the future?"

"No," I told him, under my breath I said "No but I can fall into a mysterious pool of water and land myself in ancient Greece."

"What'd you say?"

"Oh? What? Nothing."

"Must be imagining things then. I must be that tired." He said, he shook his head about, the tanned locks shifting with him as he climbed into the skins. "You may join. I won't defile you when you sleep." He said as he lifted the top skin. Seeing no harm in it I joined him.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning in a haze as I got up and rubbed my eyes trying to wake up as I blindly walked out of the tent, it was only when I noticed the bright hot sun that I realized I was "not in Kansas anymore" to quote Dorothy I guess. I gasped as I saw all the men in bronzed armor, which allowed a rather large man to glance over at me. I backed up as the fear crept up into my chest. I swung my head back and forth as the men stood in disbelief, I saw them, each man seeming like they hadn't seen a woman before. I backed up to the tent as the large man came toward me. It had to be Agamemnon. I blew hot air out from my lips, sending my bangs upward. "Who are you, girl?"

"M-m-me? I'm Chrysanthe." I muttered nervously, I was just barely in front of Achilles' tent.

"Well, little flower, come with me." he grabbed my arm hard, just above the elbow, and drug me onward.

"Slow down." I gasped as he was roughly dragging me away from the familiar tent. He spoke no words, I looked around hoping someone would stop this man. I didn't see Achilles, I began to worry. I was thrown to the ground as we ended up in another tent, a rather large one.

"Where'd you come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said as I sat up and faced him, slowly rising from the ground.

"Gah!" he shouted. "Tell me!" he ordered, I flinched when a fleck of spit landed on my face.

I kept my stance. "No." Agamemnon lifted his massive arm, I turned my face away as I readied for it to hit home, this place was a different world here they could hit you. My heart lodged itself in my throat, but the smack never landed upon me, but there was grunting of two struggling men. I looked up; there was the large king and the bronzed warrior with sand colored hair struggling against each other. I was breathless; I almost could not watch this grand struggle. I bit my lip as I watched like a useless spectator. I closed my eyes tight and covered my eyes with my hands. There was a crash of bodies and furniture, my eyes flitted open as I noticed the two were indeed on the ground, Achilles on top of him. Achilles got up and walked to me only after hissing something to the pompous king.

The fat man got up. "Wait!" Agamemnon got Achilles to turn back him. "Your men sacked the temple of Apollo, yes?"

"You want gold? Take it. It's my gift to honor your courage. Take what you wish." He spat angrily to the man "But I'm taking her back and she is off limits"

"I already have taken my share of gold, it is not enough." Agamemnon smiled. Achilles and I frowned and glanced at each other.

"Take what you want then." He said calmly.

"Aphareus! Haemon!" Two men dragged a tearful girl into the room. Briseis, it had to be.

"The spoils of war." Agamemnon smiled happily at his prize, he was an arrogant man.

"No argument with you, but if you don't release her, you'll never see home again. Decide."

"Guards!" Agamemnon roared and Achilles drew his sword.

"Stop!" Briseis squealed. "Too many men have died today." She charged between the men "If killing is your _only_ talent, that's your curse. I don't want anyone dying for me." She growled. Achilles hesitated then stood back up, making Briseis blink with surprise.

"Mighty Achilles, silenced by a slave girl. Tonight, I'll have her give me a bath. And then...who knows?" Agamemnon circled her before he landed a possessive hand on her shoulder.

"You sack of wine! Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile." Achilles growled furiously before he rested a hand on my back and began to walk away with only one of the two girls he was trying to protect.

I stopped suddenly. "Wait." I spoke softly before turning to the vain king. "Hand her over and I will take her place." I told him flatly. "And I will do whatever you ask, just let her go."

Agamemnon considered it for a moment before thrusting Briseis to Achilles. The guards took me and allowed the two to pass, I watched them leave, and Achilles looked back at me. I knew he wanted to take us both but while I was here I wasn't going to just be selfish here. They left and Agamemnon fronted me as he inspected my features. "You will do." He sighed. "Come." He started to walk, I shrugged the guards off and tried to follow him obediently. I did as he bade, he wanted me to bathe him, I did so, what he was doing was spiteful and repugnant. It was when he tried to come onto me that I tried to refuse him.

In a fluster he backhanded me and said "I am your king and you will obey me!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Not when it comes to my body it won't" I countered, I grabbed my chiton cloth wrapping it around me like a towel as I bolted past all the men. I looked behind me as I tried to look behind me to see if any of his overfed guards were after me. I crashed right into someone. I looked up as I tried to make sure I was covered completely. It was a boy. No more than maybe seventeen. Patroclus. "Oh, hi." I said as I tried to get up. He extended a hand, I eagerly took it. "Please, take me to Achilles." I pleaded as I looked behind me.

He nodded and led me by the hand. We ran to the tent. "Cousin!" Patroclus called to him. "There's a girl that wants to see you." He said.

The flap took a moment to move. "What?" he said, confused. I waved to him from behind his younger cousin. "Oh, come in, quickly." He whispered as he yanked me inside. "Thank you cousin, now—"

"Now you have two women, do you intend to keep both to yourself." He smiled as he then turned away and headed for a group of campfires where men hooted happily and drunkenly.

I tied my chiton on properly. "What do you think you were going to do? Run? He can send guards after you and have you killed!"

"I know. I wasn't going to let him take me though." I sighed.

"Go to the bed. And _stay _there this time. This would not have happened had you stayed here." He said a frustrated strain in his voice cut me deeply.

"I forgot where I was okay? For heaven's sake just _leave_ me alone!" I said as I teared up and didn't know what else to do.

The attitude I gave him surprised him as I stormed passed him crying. I wanted to go home. I wanted to climb into bed and write my paper. I wanted to see Glen again and know that this was just a stupid dream. I was in a nightmare. Men stormed me as I stomped passed them. "Hey!" they said, their drunk talk was almost as bad as any other college kids'.

"Back off!" I barked. They laughed and said I was a fiery one. One of the men grabbed me from behind and I elbowed him in the nose breaking it. He yelped as more men came toward me and enclosed me. Sweaty soldiers grabbed at me, I screamed. I screamed loudly but had no name to call to. I felt something hot melt at my skin. The sting lasted much longer than that of the poker they branded me with. My eyes were closed as I tried to shove them away.

A set of hands parted the sea of men and took me up in his arms; he said nothing to the men but walked with me in his arms. I felt the warmth of his skin on mine and the heat in his breath in my hair; I still was shaking and crying when he set me down. "You'll be okay. I won't let them get you." I recognized the small frame, it was the teenage cousin. I looked around and saw Achilles standing there watching me with his eyes closed.

"Now will you stay in the tent?" he questioned, slightly annoyed with me. I nodded.

"They branded her." Patroclus noted as he saw the red keloid developing on my arm, with that Achilles left in a storm of anger.


End file.
